Total Death Island
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Soul Eater as Total Drama? There will be lies, betrayals, love, friendship and one big secret! Death.. 16 players, 8 weeks and only 1 million dollars...
1. The Cast

"Hey! How's it going!" Lord Death said to the camera while waving his hand "It's nice to see ya~"

"Anyways, I have to tell you that I'm starting a TV show! This show has drama, romance, suspense and much more!" he said excitedly

"Hey look! There's the cast!"

The camera then turns to a boat where there are 16 teenagers

In the first scene we see a girl who has pigtails reading a book while one of the other three was a boy with white silvery hair dancing to the music and the one beside him had purple hair and was shown only wearing a bikini

Beside her was a girl with long raven hair and she was watching the waves in the sea... and the boy with the weird unnatural was yelling that he would surpass god

Next we saw 4 other teens, one had horrible fashion taste and was flirting with a boy who was ripped and he was flirting back while then we saw the sisters fighting and even though they don't look alike they have the same goal...To get the one million dollars

In the third scene we see a woman with short pink hair who barley had any clothes on! While the bald boy and the golden hair boy got nosebleeds and the girl who also had pink hair got peeved that this woman looked like a slut

And finally in the last scene we see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes tanning in the sun, while one of the other girls was painting her nails and reading a magazine the girl sitting next to her was probably her sister and she was making a giraffe while the boy who was sitting in a corner in the dark closed his eyes so he wouldn't see all the asymmetrical objects around him

"These 16 teens will be spending 8 weeks here at Death Wawanakwa, where the either go home with nothing or stay here and win the chi-chang"

"I'm Lord Death and we'll be back on Total Death Island!"


	2. Hello, Nice Meeting You

**A/N: Do you like it? Should I keep going? Anyways enjoy!**

"Welcome back to Total Death Island!" Lord Death said happily

"Now the first person I'd like you to meet is Maka"

The girl with the pigtails came out and looked around

"So _this _is the place we'll be staying at?" Maka asked unsure

Lord Death nodded "It's like a summer camp, but don't worry because I promise you, it really isn't"

"Okay..." Maka said walking with her suitcases

"Next is Soul!" Then the boy with the white silvery hair came out

"So you _lied _about this place being an _O_h _so_ _fantastic _place?" Soul said angrily

"Yup" Lord Death replied

Soul let out a curse while walking next to Maka

"Hey Flat chest" Soul said while smirking

Maka turned to him

"MAKA-CHOP!" she said while crouching down where the unconscious Soul was "Don't call me that again you dick-head"

Lord Death gave a nervous chuckle to the camera "Anyhoo, next is Blair!"

A curvy teen came out with only a bikini on

She smiled at the camera and purred giving the camera man a nosebleed

"So is there any Wi-Fi here?" Blair asked

Lord Death shook his head "No I'm sorry but we aren't the Wi-Fi people here"

Blair made an O with her mouth and walked towards Maka and Soul

She saw Soul laying on the floor so Blair decided to poke him

Soul groaned but got up slowly only finding a pair of breasts next to his face

He got a nosebleed while Blair giggled "You're such a cute guy" she said

Maka growled and turned her back at those two and whispered to herself "Whore"

"Anyways..Here's Tsubaki!" A pretty girl with long hair came out

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Tsubaki said while smiling

"You too! It's a pleasure having you here!" Lord death replied

Tsubaki gave a quick thank you before going to the others

She saw a Soul who was in a pool of blood, Blair loosing her Bikini and Maka there who was faking to read a book who was actually sneaking peeks at Soul and Blair

"Hi" she said to Maka

Maka looked up and smiled "Hey, I'm Maka and your.. Tsubaki, right?

Tsubaki nodded and returned the smile "I hope we'll become friends"

This time Maka nodded

"Aww isn't that cute? Friendship...

OKAY WHATEVER, Next is Black*Star"

The boy with the weird hair color came out

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, I CAME HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE YOU'D ALL BE WORRIED ABOUT A BIG STAR LIKE ME! ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star said while laughing like a lunatic

"Uh yeah yeah sure, go over there were our other cast members are" Lord Death said pointing

Black*Star turned and saw the losers there, well everyone except one that caught his eye

The pretty tall one

"Now Eruka!" Eruka came out but with the ripped man with her making out

"Ummm... With Free as well!" Lord Death said nervously

After he said that Eruka and Free forgot that they were on TV so they got their things and went to the other campers

"Arachne!" The teenager came out

But with another person and there were both yelling

"BITCH, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Arachne yelled

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" said the other voice

"And Medusa... please go with the other campers"

But they didn't hear him and kept bickering

"MEDUSA I SWEAR! SOMETIMES I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER!"

"Neither can I" Medusa started "Especially since you have a bad influence on me"

"ARACHNE, MEDUSA STOP!" Lord Death yelled

They both looked at him and said "What?"

That got Lord Death fuming

"GET THE HELL WITH THE OTHER CAMPERS!"

Arachne and Medusa looked shocked and scared

They scurried off and left and left a now calm Lord Death

"Now that that's taken care of I'm calling 3 people at a time, only because we're on a tight schedule!"

"Mizune, Ox and Hiro!"

One girl came out with barley anything on walked in front of the two boys who were trying to contain their nosebleeds

Lord Death sighed

_This is gonna be a loonng day _he thought

"Kim, Jacqueline and Liz!"

Three girls came out and they looked A-MAY-ZING

Well that's what the boys thought

But it seems once Hiro came out he checked out every girl

But it seems that he wanted Maka

"Hey sweet cheeks" Hiro started

Maka turned around and saw him and growled "What?" she said viciously

"You, Me, Date, Tonight" he said

Maka giggled "How about, Me, You, Never gonna happen" she snapped

Then they heard a laugh and turned around to see Soul

"You know, once you get passed the flat chest and the death books, you're actually one funny girl" Soul said while chuckling

Maka blushed and smiled and him "Thanks" she replied

He smiled at her "No problem oh and Maka"

She gave him a hmm, to tell him she was listening

"You're blushing, cute" he told her

She turned even more red and walked away fast while he laughed

"And of course the two last! Patty and Death The Kid"

We saw the girl had a cute face with almost the same outfit as her sister and the boy next to her seemed to be freakishly annoyed

"Father, did I have to come?" Death The Kid said

Everyone gasped

"Yes kid, I thought this would be a once-in-a-life opportunity, so please... try to enjoy it" Lord Death replied

After he said that he turned and faced the shocked teens

"Did I mention I had a son?"

**A/N: I hope you'll review and I hoped you liked it! **


	3. Roomate

"Total Death Island is back!" Lord Death said cheerfully

"Now just to make things more interesting I'm gonna pair you guys up to live in these 8 cabins

"WHAT!?" All the campers said

"Yeah and also, I'M choosing your partner!" Lord Death said

The campers groaned this time

"Okay! Now, the first is.."

**Cabin 1**

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WAS NUMBER 1! WELL OF COURSE I WOULD, I MEAN REALLY WHO ELSE IS AS GREAT AS ME!" Black*Star yelled

"HEY KEEP IT QUIET THERE" Lord Death yelled

"I'm so sorry about him Lord Death" Tsubaki said

"It's okay Tsubaki, it's not you, its that idiot"

**Cabin 2**

"How could Father do this to me?!" Kid said while panicking

"What?" Liz said irrated

"He didn't fix this place!" Kid yelled

"I have to agree about that kid, I mean look at this place!"

Kid nodded "Finally! Someone who understands about symmetry! Now help me make this place symmetrical!"

Liz froze and the only thing that could come out of her mouth was a tiny "huh?"

**Cabin 3  
**

"UGH! Out of all the boys I had to get stuck with _you?!_ Kim said angrily

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ox started and came closer to Kim

"And you're not so bad yourself"

Kim who was infuriated slapped him so hard that he'd probably die

"Bald Eagle Perv" she said quietly while packing her things

**Cabin 4**

"Lord Death please, I beg you! Let me be with Maka!" Hiro said pleading his heart out

"Sorry but I said I couldn't nor wouldn't, besides you got Blair and EVERY boy here wanted her... consider you lucky" Lord Death said while leaving

"But.." Hiro started but Death already left

Hiro sighed until he heard Blair come in

"Aww come on, _Hero, _I'm _way _better then miss tiny-tits there" Blair said seductively

But for an unknown reason Hiro was not effect but disturbed

**Cabin 5**

"Oh Free" Medusa said

"Oh Medusa" Free said

"Wait stop" Medusa said stopping the makeout session

"What?" Free asked

"Your too sexy that I don't think I can handle it.. so we have to do it at night or in the woods"

"Um okay?" Free said confused

"Good, I'm gonna take a shower, see you later babe"

**Cabin 6 **

"I'm so happy, Arachne" Eruka said sitting on bed and swinging her feet

Arachne raised her brow "And why is that my child"

"Because... Me and Free are dating!" Eruka said happily

"Sweetie, I think you should rethink that"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eruka said confused

Arachne fanned herself and talked "Medusa has a type and Free looks like one of them and Medusa ALWAYS gets what she wants, you'd better watch out"

Eruka started getting worried after hearing that, but is it true? Would Free really cheat on her?

**Cabin 7**

"Giraffe, Giraffe~" Patty sang while Jacqueline was taking her beauty sleep

"Hmm, seems like things at Club 7 are dull, we'll have to change that...

**Cabin 8 (A/N: The one you've been waiting for! SOMA!)**

"Are you kidding me! I got the flat chested bookworm?" Soul said to himself

"You're acting as if the world ended, Shut up Soul I have it bad to since I got the arrogant conceited jerk? Maka snapped

"Oh really? Because I think you liked me since you were all flustered when I complimented you, If I had to say something, I would say that you like me.. wait no not like me but...

YOU'RE GAGA OVER ME!" Soul yelled and dramatically make the pose of the scream

I threw a pillow at him "Soul that isn't true! I was red because I-I was um..." Maka said nervously

Soul smirked and got closer to her she took a step back until she hit the wall and Soul blocked her ways out as he started to lean in

"You know" he started as he whispered in her ear "You're really adorable, sweetheart, but I'd like to see whats underneath that skirt" Soul said as he got pushed off the flustered Maka

He laughed his ass off and once he was done Maka was ready to get revenge

By teasing him

She took a shower and _accidentally _forgot to bring her clothes so she walked in with only a towel and saw Soul laying on the bed playing his electronic

"Hey Soul" Maka said and he turned to face her but froze when he saw her with only a towel

She was frozen as well since her mind was blank at the time

She forgot that she was naked

She forgot about it so she let it go and then realized that she

Maka Albarn just flashed her entire body To Soul Eater Evans...


	4. First Challenge

"Welcome back to Total Death Island!" Lord Death said

"Last time on the first day, our campers partners were

Black*Star and Tsubaki

Death The Kid and Liz

Kim and Ox

Blair and Hiro

Free and Medusa

Arachne and Eruka

Jacqueline and Patty

And last but not least

Maka and Soul" Lord death said happily

"Now today is the first challenge! We'll get the campers up and ready but for now its the theme song's moment

**After The Theme Song  
**

"Anyways! We have our campers here, but we need a team of eight so I will split you up"

The girls groaned while the boys were wishing for Blair on their team

"Now the teams are Meisters and Weapons! So Meisters are

Maka

Death The Kid

Soul

Tsubaki

Blair

Black*Star

Hiro

Jacqueline

While the weapons are

Patty

Liz

Free

Ox

Medusa

Arachne

Eruka

Kim"

Everyone got into their teams

"Now listen up! Your in your bathing suits or bikini's because today you're going to be falling off this cliff and into the water, Any questions?"

Maka raised her hand and Soul scoffed "Is it safe?"

Lord Death thought for a moment before he shrugged which caught everybody's attention

"What do you mean, you don't know!?" Soul yelled angrily, he looked like he was about to kill him until Maka kept him back

"So you're trying to say that we should fall of this cliff and into the water that could drown and kill us just for money?" Liz asked

"Well if you want the money and don't want to get kicked out then yeah sure" Death replied

Liz's eyes were as wide as a bowl

She ran off the cliff while screaming

"I love you Sis!"

Thankfully she made it

"Next" Death said meaning the meisters

"I'll go, but only if I'm taking Maka with me!" Hiro said dragging Maka out

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!" Maka said getting afraid each second

Soul saw her fear and took Maka away from Hiro and jumped with her while Hiro was furious and jumped after them

"I HATE YOU SOUL!" Maka screamed

I LIKE YOU TOO!" Soul yelled while laughing

"I'll SAVE YOU MAKA!" Hiro said

"HELL NO! I'd RATHER GO WITH SOUL!" she said falling into the water

Soul smirked when they swam back up "So you like me better?" he said making Maka blushed

"I-I mean-" he cut her off

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you" he whispered

Maka was very red this time

He laughed and swam while dragging her

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY MAKA!" Hiro yelled

"Anyhoo!" Death said

"For Free!" Eruka yelled jumping off

"For getting away from this perv!" Kim yelled running away from Ox

"For my Kimmy!" Ox said happily

"Meisters"

"I'm only doing this because I have to" Jacqueline said with a sigh while jumping and screaming her head off

"Tsubaki! You should come with your god because its to dangerous for a pretty girl like you to fall on your own!" Black*Star said

Tsubaki blushed and gave him an okay

"AHHH!" she screamed

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I'm HERE!" Black* Star yelled while giving her her a smile

She smiled back before they fell in the water

"Weapons"

Free jumped but without screaming or anything, except he kept his arms crossed

And Medusa went down with a meditating pose

After the two weapons went Death the Kid jumped

"I MUST BE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he yelled keep his legs and arms down together

Next was Arachne but when she fell into the water she floated

"I don't make a splash in the water, I just don't sink" she explained

"Uh sure... Patty! Blair! your last! If you don't jump then your team loses!" Death said

"I'LL GO!" Patty said pushing Blair out of the way

"WATCH OUT CRAZY!" Blair yelled before Patty fell

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SLUT!" Liz said

"I said watch your sister, bitch!"

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN-!"

"Ladies! STOP IT! And Blair, are you going down or not"

Blair shook her head

"I am NOT getting my bikini wet!" she said

"Okay" Death said

"That means the weapons won! And the meisters, I'll see you tonight!"

The meisters were pissed but the guys WEREN'T going to take out Blair

So they take somebody else

"One vote for Maka

One vote for Soul

One vote for Hiro

One vote for Blair

One vote for Black*Star

One vote for Jacqueline

One vote for Kid

And the last one is...

...

...

Jacqueline! It's time to say goodbye!" Lord Death said waving his hand

"WHAT! WHY DID I GET KICKED OUT! I JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF! IT WAS BLAIR WHO DIDN'T! I HATE YOU ALL!" Jacqueline said while storming off

"I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!" she yelled before the boat speed off

"Anyways! Next time there might be a love triangle! And Eruka, Free and Medusa! Who will get him? One of them, or neither?

Maka, Soul and Hiro? Whats up with that?

Kim and Ox? Ox stop freaking her out

Well now we'll see you next time on

TOTAL

DEATH

ISLAND!"

**A/N: Maka voted for Hiro**

**Hiro voted for Soul**

**Blair voted for Maka**

**Tsubaki voted for Blair**

**Black*Star voted for Kid**

**Kid voted for Jacqueline**

**Jacqueline voted for Black*Star**

**Soul voted Jacqueline**


	5. How Did This Happen!

**A/N: This has Soma! ENJOY ;D**

**Maka's POV**

I can't believe it!

That slut stayed and the princess left?

UGH! I can't believe it! Why did she stay if she didn't even do the freaking challenge!

I stormed into my cabin where I saw Soul watching TV

You know this place isn't so bad, I mean there's 2 windows on each side of our bed and there's a medium TV in each one and the bathroom isn't horrible but the food is repulsive!

Soul looked up and saw me "Hey, what's wrong" he asked

I glared at him "Like you wouldn't know" I said bitterly

He turned the TV off and looked at me "Is it because of Blair?"

I made a look that said why-do-you-care?

"I don't but I don't wanna hear whining in the middle of the night"

I growled at him before I got my PJ'S and went to the bathroom I look at them and realized something

SOMEBODY CHANGED MY FREAKING PJ'S!

My Pajamas were supposed to be long sleeved shirt and pants that was green with vertical yellow stripes but this... this looks like what a stripper would wear

I frowned at it but what else would I wear!?

I could wear my everyday clothes but I'd have to wear a skirt to sleep...

Hmm, well if I wear this Soul might tease me-

I heard a ding go off in my head and I smirked

**Soul's POV **

Why do I care? I mean I don't even like her nor find her attractive, so why would I ask..

I heard the bathroom door open and looked and saw Maka wearing a black lingerie, it was very thin and I saw that she wasn't THAT flat-chested

She also had great long legs

The more I thought about it the more chances I'll get of getting a nosebleed

But then she did something

The dream of every teen boy dreams of

It seems that her lingerie in the front was falling off and she noticed and turned red

Ahh, I see now

She's trying to seduce me

Well I have to admit

She's doing a pretty good job at it

I snapped out of my thoughts and made a plan

"I'll be right back" I said going to the bathroom

This is revenge for what she did

But I'll only admit this and that's it!

She's pretty damn hot

**Maka's POV**

Am I really that unattractive? I thought while sitting on my bed

I think I failed! Why? Well because the I did the most embarrassing thing! I tried making the lingerie slip off on _accident _but it only did a little bit!

He didn't get a nosebleed at all! All he did was sweat! Maybe I'm not curvy enough I thought sadly

I heard the bathroom door open and looked and saw Soul

But he wasn't wearing a shirt

I looked at his chest and saw that he was a six-pack

I tried looking away but my mind went blank

And worse was

He was only wearing boxers!

I think my face was red because I felt my cheeks burning up

"Cute, The sexy bookworm is nervous" he said leaning in

I blushed harder while he was leaning in closer

We were centimeters away from our faces and then we heard

The freakin door open

It was Lord Death and the camera man

He saw us in our position and the camera man caught everything!

But the thing that made me peeved was

THE CAMERA MAN GOT A NOSEBLEED!

I was very red and in a lingerie and Soul won VERY close to me with only his boxers on

This was very wrong

We all froze before Lord Death said something while looking away

"Well, I didn't realize that you guys would be _that _close" he said

I blushed harder and pushed Soul off while standing up putting my hands in defense

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THIN-"

"Maka, How many times do I have to tell you to keep the door locked?" Soul said

Oh he's so going to DIE!

"You mean, you've done it before!" Lord death said worriedly

"N-"

"Yes" Soul replied while smirking at me

"Hey CAMERA MAN!" he said

The camera man looked at us

And then I felt something slap

My butt

"She's all mine!"

Oh he's going to die tonight!

"Well we should be going!" Lord Death said quickly leaving with the poor camera man bleeding

Once they left I turned to Soul was grinning

"MAKA-CHOP!" I said

Soul fell unconcious again and I smirked while going to bed

"Such a bastard" I mumbled while dozing off


	6. Let's See How This Goes

**"Last time on Total Death Island**

**Our campers first day was a little rough**

**First we had our challenge of the day**

**Fall to your doom!**

**It seems that all our campers made it except the diva**

**Blair,**

**She said she didn't want jump so we told her team, the meisters**

**That they will lose one of them**

**And the lucky loser was Jacqueline, the princess**

**Also it seems that there's a bit romance in our show**

**Like last night! **

**Yup! You saw it **

**Maka and Soul**

**Wayyy closer than cabin buddies**

**Hiro, can't stand it and won't lose to her**

**Blair, hates Maka and wants Soul for herself**

**Kim is peeved by Ox**

**While he's starstruck**

**Eruka is brainwashed with fear and confusion**

**Arachne is giving her some hints**

**Medusa is being a BAD player**

**And Free is a two-timer**

**Black*Star seems that he has a crush on somebody**

**Hmm.. Maybe we should ask TSUBAKI about that**

**Death the Kid, AKA my son**

**Seems to be pretty close to Liz**

**While Patty seems to be pretty**

**Insane...**

**Today is going to be an interesting day!**

**Why? You ask**

**Because today our challenge is going to get real interesting!**

"CAMPERS! CAMPERS! GET UP! It's time for breakfast! After you're done wait for me there and I'll explain our challenge!" Lord Death said yelling in the Intercome

**Cabin 1**

"Black*Star is the best, I am the best, nobody can compare to me-" Black*Star mumbled in his sleep while Tsubaki quickly changed and shook him

"Come on Black*Star! We're going to be late!" Tsubaki paused "And a god like you should never be late!"

That time Black*Star instantly got up and ran into the bathroom with his clothes and came out smiling

"Your right Tsubaki! I have to greet my adoring fans anyway!"

She smiled at him and nodded "Right"

**Cabin 2**

"Father is so annoying!" Kid said getting up

While Liz was sitting in the chair painting her nails already dressed

"You know it isn't such a big deal" she started but Kid cut her off

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Kid yelled at her

She turned her head and shook her head

"No, but I think you have" she mumbled

Luckily Kid didn't hear her and he kept ranting on

"BUT THE WORST THING ABOUT HIS WHOLE SITUATION IS THAT HE WOKE US UP AT 7AM AND NOT 8AM! WHAT IS WRONG HIM!" Kid said crying in a corner

Liz sighed "How am I going to live with him for 8 weeks" she muttered to herself

**Cabin 3**

"Kim, let me tell you something, I-I think I l-love you-" Ox said in front of the mirror

"No to..bland, needs spunk!"

So he said it a different time but with he called "Spunk"

"So kimmy baby, how about I tell you your the one for me sweet thang~" Ox said licking his lips while doing putting his hands in gun form and did a click with his tongue

"That one was to...spunky" he admitted

He sighed while checking his watch

7:20

" I guess I'll do this later-"

He got cut off by the door opening

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG FOR HOGGING THE BATHROOM!" Kim yelled

Ox swooned "Nothing"

**Cabin 4**

"Hiro! Oh Hiro~" Blair sang finding the teen boy sitting in a corner crying

"Aww, what's wrong?"

Hiro looked up and sniffed "Maka...And...Soul" Hiro said slowly

That time Blair clenched her fists but forcefully made herself smile

"What happened?"

"Last night, the camera man and Lord Death saw them in such an awkward moment" Hiro admitted

"Oh" was all Blair could say

"Excuse me" Blair said while getting up

She was going to have a _little _chat with Maka...

**Cabin 5**

But before the camera could see what they were doing Lord Death appeared

"Um... I don't think its necessary to look in there by hearing _THOSE _sounds"

**Cabin 6**

_What if she's right? What if Free did that to me?  
_

_I mean they DO live in the same cabin together_

_And what happened at Soul's and Maka's cabin_

_It could be a possibility _Eruka thought and then turned to face Arachne who was sitting on bed fanning herself

"Arachne, can I ask you something?"

Arachne looked at the hopeless teen and nodded

"Want to help me dish some dirt on your little sister?"

This time Arachne stopped fanning and shut the fan down and smiled evilly

"What are you thinking"

**Cabin 7**

Patty was sitting down on the chair watching the Dora

"I LOVE MONKEYS!" Patty squealed happily

But then paused

"BUT GIRAFFES ARE EVEN BETTER!"

**Cabin 8**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT LAST NIGHT!" Maka yelled at Soul

Soul smirked "I can't believe that you even let me that close" he said

Maka got all flustered quickly and threw a pillow at Soul while he catched it

"And you know it could've gotten farther if you didn't chop me last night" he said seductively

Maka scoffed "Like I would ever let you"

Soul came closer to her and whispered

"You will one day and I swear Maka" he paused "I'll be waiting" he smirked "Just don't take to long, after all Blair's all hot and single"

This time Maka was very angry "What's so great about her anyways?" she mumbled

Soul looked at Maka and smiled "Jealous, much?"

"Makaaaaa" she began

"No WAIT! IT WAS A JOKE! CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE A JOKE-"

"CHOP!" she yelled

Then she got up and dusted herself off and walked towards the door before turning her head slightly

"Don't forget to come to the cafeteria!" she said

Meanwhile Lord Death was watching everything and then he thought about the challenge for the day and thought today was the perfect day to do it

Every camper thought that today would be the hardest thing in their lives

They were damn right it was

Because today they were going to take a quiz!

A quiz towards true and false

Punishment if you lie

You get either electrocuted, eat Sid's nasty food or worse

Stay in the water for a minute with a shark...


	7. Secrets Being Told

"Campers! Campers!" Lord Death said walking inside the lunch room

Everyone turned their heads towards him

"I hope your eating well! Because I'll next challenge will be a lot...fun"

Everyone was NOT happy

First of all they HATED Sid's food

Second of all they (Except Patty) had to deal with their cabin buddy

And third they really didn't want another challenge

"Anyways! You have five more minutes before we start the next challenge! See you then!" Death said happily while leaving

Everybody groaned before they started eating again

They all started talking about what it would be and wondering who will be next to leave

**5 Minutes Later **

Lord Death comes back and everyone was finished and was waiting for him

"Hiya! Anyways follow me and I'll tell you the rules!" Death said walking out again and went to a stage

It had red-violet curtains and their were bleacher seats that were brown

And a couch in the middle

"We're going to play a little game" he started

"Now, our challenge for the day is a QUIZ SHOW!" he said excitedly

Kim raised her hand "What do you mean by a quiz show?"

"I mean by a quiz show, literally! Now the thing is you have to tell the truth! If you don't and you lie you will get a punishment!"

Everyone's eyes were wide now "What's the p-punishment?" Maka asked nervously

Lord Death chuckled "You'll see! Now everyone take a seat and let's begin!"

Everyone took a seat

Black*Star sat next to Tsubaki who was sitting next to Patty

Patty was sitting next to Arachne and she was sitting next to Eruka while Free was in the middle of her and Medusa

Medusa was sitting next to Hiro while he was sitting next to Maka

Maka was sitting next to Soul who was next to Blair

While Blair was sitting next to Liz who was sitting next to Kid

Kid was sitting next Kim while Ox was next to her

"Well everybody!" Lord Death started

"Let's begin!"

Everyone was nervous but nodded

"First question goes to...

...

Blair!"

Blair shrugged and gave a hmm

"Is it true that you used to be a prostitute?"

Blair automatically turned red and shook her head "I would NEVER do that" she said

But then we heard a "EH! WRONG"

"Now it's time for the punishment!" Lord Death said happily

Blair looked down in shame and walked where Death was

"Since it was a second lie you get the second worst thing!"

"SECOND!?" Everyone yelled

"Yes, second, since there's about three lies and that it a little, medium or BIG lie" Lord Death explained

"And the penalties?" Soul said

"That's a secret!"

"Anyways! Blair, sit in that chair!" Death said while pointing to a high chair

Blair obliged but sat down and smirked "That's it? I only have to sit in this chair and what? Think about what I did? That's pretty stupid if you ask me-" Blair got cut off by a electricity going through her

Everyone's as were as huge as bowls now

When it finally stopped for about 10 seconds Blair went back to her seat

"Not cool man" Soul said while helping Blair

Blair smirked at Maka who was fuming her head off

"Anyways! This one is for...

...

Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki's eyes went wide and she looked as pale as ever

"Is it true that your the horniest person here?" Lord Death said

Tsubaki put her head down in shame "Yes..." she whispered

Black*Star looked at her and patted her back "ITS OKAY TSUBAKI! I STILL ACCEPT YOU AS MY FRIEND!" he said while Tsubaki smiled at him which made him have butterflies in his stomach

"Thank you, Black*Star"

'ANYHOO! Since Tsubaki admitted TRUTHFULLY she gets to pick who she wants next!"

Tsubaki froze

Who was she supposed to pick

She looked at Black*Star who was happily daydreaming

_No way, I couldn't do that! He just accepted me for crying out loud!_

Then she looked at Free, Arachne and Medusa

_And I REALLY don't want to get on THEIR bad side_

She looked at Kim and Ox

_I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable_

She then saw Liz and Kid while Patty was drawling

_No thanks! I don't want to talk to them right now!_

Then she finally saw Hiro, Soul, Blair and Maka

She smiled because she saw Hiro weeping to himself while Blair and Soul was talking and Maka who was about ready to commit murder

"I pick...

...

Soul"

That made Soul stop talking and looked at Lord Death

"Well you have it! So Soul is it true that you like Maka or Blair"

Soul froze and didn't know what to say

"Soul...answer the damn question already! It's obvious who it is!" Maka snapped

Blair smirked "Yeah~ After all we do know who it is" she purred

Soul gupled...

"Soul are you going to answer or not?" Lord Death said

After he said that Soul opened his mouth

"I-I choose..."

**Cliffhanger! :P**


	8. What's Wrong With These Questions!

**A/N: This whole series will take a LONG time but its worth it! If you guys like it I will manage it! ENJOY :)**

**Soul's POV**

Damnit! How am I supposed to answer this if neither of the questions are right!?

So I sighed "Neither" I said and then I heard the "WRONG ANSWER!"

Lord Death sighed and then yelled at the back "GET THE SHARK READY!"

Then my eyes went wide "WAIT! I'LL ANSWER IT IF YOU DON'T KILL ME!" I said begging and Lord Death thought for a bit,

"Tell us the truth then, who do you like, Blair or Maka?

I looked at them,

_Blair is sexy, she's every mans dream! Big chest, nice hair, hot body only flaw is she's boring.._

Then I looked at Maka,

_Maka is very funny and kind of has a nice body, hair is childish but cute, creamy long legs with those pretty emerald eyes, the flaw is that she's flat-chested.._

I took a deep breath "BLAIR!" then I heard it again "WRONG ANSWER!"

I panicked then "MAKA!" I yelled and heard that stupid thing again! While I started getting agitated and said it out loud to the whole world

"ITS BOTH OF THEM DAMNIT!" I yelled and then heard for it...nothing though.

"CORRECT ANSWER!" Death said happily while patting my back,

"Now since that's taken care of FREE! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ERUKA!"

Free shook his head "WRONG ANSWER!" while Eruka shrieked and slapped him while going to Medusa "You'll pay for this bitch!" while Medusa taunted her "I'd like to see you try"

"OX DO YOU PICTURE KIM IN SEXY OUTFITS?"

Ox turned red and shook his head "WRONG ANSWER!"

After that Ox was being dragged out by Kim and then five minutes later Kim came back but Ox didn't.

"ARACHNE, IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR ACTUALLY 22?"

Arachne gasped and shook her head "WRONG ANSWER!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled while walking away in embarrassment.

"BLACK*STAR! TRUE OR FALSE? YOU LIKE SOMEONE RIGHT AND IS IT-"

"TRUE! OF COURSE I LIKE SOMEONE AND THAT PERSON HAS TO BE MY GODDESS!" he said happily while Tsubaki was fuming!

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE!"

"LIZ, PATTY! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GUYS LIVED AS THUGS BEFORE?" Lord death asked while they looked down in shame and mumbled a yes.

"CORRECT ANSWER! ANYWAYS KID IS IT TRUE THAT YOU FEEL SOMETHING FOR THE THOMPSON SISTERS?"

Kid looked at his father in pity "What on earth is wrong with you?! This show has made you into a MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FATHER ANYMORE!" Kid yelled comforting Liz and Patty who were starting to have a breakdown.

"I guess you're right...which is why I have to kick YOU out!" Lord Death said while Kid looked up in confusion and shock.

"What?! I have to leave?!" Kid said while freaking out, he didn't want to leave Liz and Patty.

"Yes, unless you want someone else to switch.."

Kid looked around and asked Liz and Patty something and they agreed,

"Father, I'd like Patty to take my position" Kid said calmly while Lord Death gave an okay.

"Goodbye Patty! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Liz said waving goodbye to her sister while she was happily laughing and waving,

"BY THE WAY, GOOD LUCK WITH KID BIG SIS!" Patty said before leaving Liz by herself flustered.

_Why does everyone think I have a thing for Kid when it's obvious I don't!_

Liz sighed and went back to her dorm "But what if I do?"


	9. Seriously!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! School and all! Anyways ENJOY!  
Last time on Total Death Island!**

**Jacqueline and Patty are now off the island which means Cabin 7 is now officaly gone!**

**It also seems that alot of questions were revealed on our last episode**

**We found out the affair with Medusa and Free, what's Eruka and ARACHNE, planning to do?**

**Black*Star likes someone on this show! Wonder who it could be..maybe we should ask Tsubaki!**

**Liz and Kid, wow never thought my son would like an old gangster!**

**Ox seems to fantasize about Kim, while she's beating the crap out of him!**

**And last but not least the love triangle! Funny thing is that its not a with 2 girls and 1 boy!**

**It's 2 girls and 2 boys!**

**We found out that Soul had feelings but not for one person but TWO! Blair and Maka!**

**While Hiro isn't taking the news so well...**

**Anyways today will be a little different..**

Lord Death finished that while the show was taking a theme song break, he had some thing planned for all the campers and it was going to get a little interesting...

**Cabin 1**

Tsubaki was sadly sitting on her bed thinking about Black*Star and his so-called _crush_, the campers kept telling her that it was obviously her but of course her being in denial, said no to all the answers meanwhile Black*Star was taking a shower thinking about his _crush _thanking that she was to oblivious to notice but one day, he'll tell her..

**Cabin 2**

Kid was watching TV while Liz was in the bathroom doing her _needs _as she called it, she was thinking about last night though,

_BY THE WAY, GOOD LUCK WITH KID BIG SIS!" _

Liz quickly shook her head and smiled at herself in the mirror,

"I have no feelings for Kid whatsoever, let's pretend that last night never happened..."

**Cabin 3**

Kim was outside and didn't DARE to go into the her cabin or then she'd see the freak and started daydreaming about her,

She got goosebumps just thinking about it!

She sighed and took a walk since there was nothing better to do while Ox, being the stupid, creepy person was watching her from afar.

"You'll be mine Kim, I can feel it"

**Cabin 4**

Hiro slumped onto the couch while Blair was happily in her room trying on her most skimpiest outfit so that Soul could get a nosebleed and fall for her completely, she giggled at the image and then thought of Maka..

Blair growled at just the sound of her name,

"Bitch is going down.."

**Cabin 5**

Medusa was mediating on her bed while Free was sitting on his staring at her,

"What" Medusa said plainly "Why do you keep looking at me"

Free of course was shocked wondering how she knew but answered "Eruka and Arachne's planning something, I just don't know what.."

Medusa opened her eyes this time "Those bitches? Don't worry, they can't do anything right" she said plainly while standing up,

"Don't worry about them, worry about _me" _

Free sighed but gave an okay,

Medusa smirked and gave him a short kiss "Good, besides" she started while walking to the door "They have nothing on me"

**Cabin 6**

"So what's your plan?" Arachne said curious while Eruka smirked evilly,

"Tell me the bad things that Medusa has done, embarrassing, cruel! Anything that will give me dirt on her" Eruka said plainly while Arachne thought for a bit until she finally knew what to say.

"I'll tell you about our parents.."

**"Cabin 7 is now GONE!** Lord Death said happily..

**Cabin 8**

Maka was thinking, what was she thinking?

Well that's what Soul wanted to know as well.

Soul was actually playing it cool on the outside but on the inside he was embarrassed to death!

He couldn't believe he actually admitted his true feelings but it was better then being near a shark...possibly,

"Soul" Maka started while he looked up and saw her beautiful eyes that he always admired,

"Hmm?" he replied while she looked down on the floor this time.

"Why do you like us?" she mumbled but he heard her and was literally stunned not knowing what to say so he was quiet,

"Never mind, I mean I really shouldn't have asked that-" Soul cut her off by walking over to her and taking her hand.

And of course, knowing Maka, she was blushing quickly.

Soul chuckled at that and gave her cheek a kiss "Personally I can't answer that because for some reason, you both attract me but" he started leaning in while Maka started going backwards trying to get away from him but of course instead of that she fell on her bed while he landed on top of her "You kind of attract me more" he whispered while she was literally happy inside but also very sad.

"Get the hell off of me" she threatened while he stroke her cheek,

"What if I don't want to?" he replied,

She took a deep breath "HIRO!"

Soul's eyes went wide and then before he could get off quickly enough, Hiro came in rushing through the door.

He saw everything.

"MAKA! IS HE MOLESTING YOU! IS HE TOUCHING YOU! IS HE GOING TO DO SOMETHING WRONG TO YOUR PRETTY SELF!" Hiro yelled while Maka was rolling her eyes, Soul who was speechless.

"Just get him off me" she said while Hiro nodded pushing Soul off her while he landed on the floor with a thud.

"My beautiful MAKA! I LOVE YOU! You are the most beautifulest girl I ever met-" Hiro started but Maka started pushing him towards the door,

"Whatever.." she mumbled and then closed the door giving a quick phew and then glared at Soul who was still on the floor looking towards the ceiling.

"Don't mess with me asshole" she stated while walking towards the bathroom but Soul caught her ankle,

"Why shouldn't I mess with you, give me one good reason" he said while she shook her ankle off until he let go and of course it did, while she was walking to the bathroom she turned her head while opening the door.

"Lets just say my past isn't pretty, but what can I say" she started "Doesn't everybody have something they regret"

Maka went in the bathroom, locked the door and then just froze "Why did I say that?!" she mumbled while Soul was now getting up very confused

_What does she mean by that... _


	10. Trusting 1

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! Anyways I made a twitter that will tell updates, news and maybe some of my new stories! Its called Lovetowrite4life, anyways ENJOY!**

Lord Death watched everybody on the secret cameras and smiled "The drama is always here but this one will be a little hard for the campers"

He went out to the beach where he told the campers to be "Okay everyone! Today's challenge is trusting!" he said happily while everybody groaned. "Yeah yeah whatever! You can all groan but remember who owns this show! I make the rules and what I say, is done! Anyways, I will pair up you guys up so:

Eruka and Medusa!" Eruka and Medusa paired up and growled at each other "Bitch" Eruka said while Medusa smirked "Freak"

"Arachne and Hiro!" Hiro and Arachne came up while Hiro was still heartbroken but Arachne was smirking happily.

"Kim and Kid!" Kim went to Kid and thought of an idea in her head so she linked arms with Kid and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Liz and Soul!" Soul and Liz went up together but Soul was literally not here because it looked like he was staring out to space meanwhile Liz was sneaking peeks at Kim and Kid angrily.

"Patty and Tsubaki!" Tsubaki sighed but nodded and went to him but Free kept looking at Eruka and Medusa.

"Ox and Black*Star!" Black*Star went up to Ox and hit him on his back, _hard_. But Ox didn't seem to care because he was sad that Kim was looking at someone else other than him.

And lastly, Blair and Maka!" Maka went up to her but she was also nervously looking around, Blair looked at her with disgust.

"Anyways we're going to be doing about 5 challenges for today! The first one is called, Trust your partner or partners words" Lord Death started but got cut of by Black*Star..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TYPE OF CHALLENGE!? IT SEEMS PRETTY STUPID TO ME, AND A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T DO ANY STUPID THINGS!" Black*Star said but then Lord Death gave him one of his legendary,

"REAPER-CHOP!" Death yelled chopping Black*Star in this head which caught everybody's attention, Maka was impressed though.

"I thought I only chopped people" she said happily while Blair rolled her eyes. "Pfft, don't think your the only person who does that, such a stupid girl" Blair said while Maka glared at her "Bitch"

Lord Death noticed their fight "ANYWAYS! Let's talk about the challenge!" Death said nervously "Okay so it may sound lame but it isn't because we're going to be on the ocean!" he explained "There's going to be a big wooden log on the ocean, there's enough for everybody" Death said but got cut off again by Kim.

"Um, why are the big wooden logs so important?" she said while snuggling up to Kid's arm who was making a disgusted face towards her. Lord Death sighed "If you guys let me explain then we would've gotten to the point already" he said while Kim nodded.

"As I was saying, they're important because you guys will be standing on them, your partner or group will each get on, but these logs are different because we put a lie detector on it to tell if you're lying to your partner or not" he explained "If you do lie about trusting your partners words then you will be forced to jump into the water where you will be electrocuted by eels"

Everybody gasped except for Black*Star who was now laughing insanely.

"If you don't jump then we will be forced to push you down ourselves" Lord Death said happily while all of us groaned.

"Now, let's begin shall we?


	11. Trusting Words

**A/N: Reread Trusting 1! I accidentally put Patty in it even though she was eliminated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sorry for the short break! Anyways, Total Death Island is back!**

**So, we had our teams split up so now let's see what's happening! Lord Death said.**

**Team** **1**

Eruka was on the left wooden log that plunged into the ocean, while Medusa was on the right.

Eruka was glaring at Medusa but Medusa just smirked at her.

"Go first" Medusa offered. Eruka growled "Do you like Free?" Eruka asked with her eyes sending daggers to Medusa and with her eyebrows furrowed.

Medusa smirked at her face and nodded "Why wouldn't I?" she replied. Eruka put on a fake smile and nodded.

"I trust what you say" Eruka said but in reality she was,

"Not telling the truth!" Lord Death started "You don't trust Medusa and her words so down you go!" Death said making hand gestures.

Eruka's eyes went wide and then she looked at Medusa.

"Go down bitch" Medusa said with her arms crossed.

* * *

**Team 2**

"Why did Soul do that to Maka?! Is he stupid or something?!" Hiro said talking to himself while Arachne was looking at her nails.

"Seems like your the stupid one" she said without looking at him. Hiro heard and glared at her.

"Yeah right, Maka likes me, not Soul" Hiro said confiendtly but Arachne laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say, I trust your words" Arachne said but then Lord Death came out.

Lord Death shook his head and had a worried face on "Seems like everybody hates each other" he mumbled and then looked at Arachne.

Arachne then turned her head and looked at Hiro. "Bastard"

* * *

**Team 3**

Kim and Kid weren't doing so good at this challenge.

Why you may ask? Well because-well...we'll show you.

"Do you like me Kid?" Kim asked while fluttering her eyes at Kid.

Meanwhile Kid was disgusted but put on a fake smile. "I just met you" Kid started.

Kim pouted but still had a smile on her face "Doesn't mean that you don't like me right?" Kim asked happily.

Kid literally was hating his dad for putting him as her partner but he still replied "Sure"

This time Kim was literally jumping for joy "So do you like me or not?"

Kid sighed, this was gonna be a long day..

**Team 4**

Liz was watching everything. She was watching Kid and Kim.

She didn't know why but she hated every minute of it. She sighed sadly and then looked at Soul who was staring at Blair and Maka.

Liz smiled sadly "Do you really like both of them?" she asked. Soul shook his head and then looked at Liz curiously.

"Why?" he said raising a brow "It's not really important anyways" he stated while looking down.

Liz chuckled "Actually it does because if you like one of them more then you should just confess" she said. Liz crossed her arms and gave Soul a small-smirk.

"Trust me on this" she started "I'll know if you lie"

Soul sighed but then nodded "Fine, I trust you" he said.

Liz then waited for Lord Death to come but he never did. She smiled at that, she was gonna speak up until Soul did.

"So you and Kid? Jealous much?" Soul said. Soul was smirking at Liz who's face was heating up.

She shook her head quickly "I-it's not like that!" she stuttered. Liz was literally gonna face-palm herself for stuttering.

"You're face says otherwise" Soul replied. Liz glared but her face was still red.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Team 5**

Free was angry. He didn't know why but he was angry that Medusa made Eruka fall.

He didn't understand why he was feeling that way when he liked Medusa.

Free had all these questions until Tsubaki spoke up

"Seems like you're having some trouble!" she said while smiling.

Free looked at her and raised a brow "What are you talking about" he said firmly with a straight face on.

"It seems like you like two girls at the same time" Tsuabki stated. While Free's eyes went wide and his cheeks were heating up.

"You should stop fooling around and go with Eruka" she said happily "It seems like she misses you" Tsubaki stated.

But all Free did was roll his eyes "Stop fooling around and let's start" he said.

Tsubaki shrugged "Okay then" she started "Trust my words, Eruka still has feelings for you, Medusa is just using you" Tsubaki said.

Free looked at her full of suspicion "Whatever" he said but then Lord Death came over.

"Liar!" Death said while pointing over and over at Free. "Jump off!" Lord Death said.

Free shrugged and then looked Tsubaki,

"I can't trust your words"

* * *

**Team 6**

Black*Star was staring at Tsubaki while Ox was staring at Kim.

Ox sighed but Black*Star smiled.

"SHE'S SO SMART! ALWAYS FRIENDLY! I HOPE I'LL ASK HER OUT BEFORE ONE OF US GET'S KICKED OUT" Black*Star yelled and then gave out one of his laughs.

But all Ox did was sigh unhappily. Ox had his eyes on the floor and he was sulking,

"Why doesn't she like me?"

* * *

**Team 7  
**

Blair and Maka were having a staring contest.

Neither of them blinked but they did look at each other with pure hatred.

"Nerd" Blair started.

"Slut" Maka replied.

"Bitchy"

"Whore"

"Loser"

"Stripper"

"Bookworm"

"Prostitute"Maka said while smirking. Blair gasped and glared at her.

"At least Soul likes me" Blair exclaimed happily "But what I don't understand is that he would like _you" _Blair stated.

Blair looked at Maka up and down and made a disgusted face "Such trash doesn't deserve him" she said.

Maka rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"I should be saying that to you" Maka mentioned "Always wearing skimpy clothes, wearing lots of makeup and trying to give Soul a nosebleed every time with your chest" Maka started "Pathetic"

Blair gasped and then gave her the finger "Jealous that I'm hot?" Blair said.

Maka gave out a chuckle and smirked "Why should I be jealous if I have the advantage of living with him?" Maka stated.

Blair's eyes went wide, she was gonna speak up until Maka did.

"But there's no need to worry because you should trust my words on this" Maka started while looking the other direction "Nothing's gonna happen between us"

Blair looked at her and raised a brow but nodded.

Maka waited for Lord Death to come but he never did.

"I'm only trusting your words because why would Soul do something with you when he has me"

Maka was annoyed by that comment but ignored it.

Truth was that Maka was gonna do something but she wasn't gonna be desperate like Blair.


	12. Teams Moving On

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updates in a while! But don't worry, I'll try to keep updating regulary! P.S I updated at 2:09! I did this for you guys! No matter how tired or how much homework I have! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**"Well it seems that this challenge is completed!" Lord Death started.**

**"But since we took such a long break, we're going to show you what happened during our break!"**

**Team 1**

Eruka was pissed. Extremely pissed. But she wasn't as dumb as Medusa thought.

Eruka wanted to win but the only way she could do that is if she can trust the person she despised the most, Medusa.

As soon as Eruka got back up, Medusa was meditating with her eyes closed, waiting for Eruka.

Once Medusa felt her presence she opened her eyes and smirked.

"Are you mad?" she asked sternly. Eruka quickly gave Medusa a small smile and shook her head.

"I have no reason to be upset" Eruka replied firmly.

Medusa's eyes went wide after that but she let it go.

"Um..so anyways, do you trust me if I say that Free kissed me first?" Medusa said, trying to tempt Eruka.

Of course, on the outside, Eruka wanted to strangle this women. But she kept cool and collected on the outside and decided to trust Medusa.

How did she do it? Well, she had her doubts on Free anyways..

Medusa waited. Medusa waited for Lord Death to come by to say "LIAR!" but he never came. Medusa gasped and then glared at Eruka.

Eruka just smiled at Medusa though. "Now that I trust you" Eruka started.

"Do you trust me by saying that I'm a friendly person" Eruka said.

Oh crap, was what Medusa was thinking.

But she still gave Eruka a fake smile and nodded. "Of course I trust you" she said.

After she said that though, Lord Death came over..

"Medusa! You DON'T, trust Eruka's words so you must fall off now! This is the end of this challenge so if you fall off then your total score will be seven! But! If WE have to push you off then your final score will be five!" Lord Death said.

Medusa glared at Lord Death and then at Eruka.

She sighed but stood up.

But before she fell she gave Eruka the finger.

* * *

**Team 2**

Arachne was pissed off at Hiro so much. She was mad that he made her jump into the water because now she was all wet!

She crossed her arms and glared at Hiro who was frowning. She decided to get some payback..

"Hey Hiro!" she shouted. But Hiro didn't hear her because right now, he was in his own little world.

"Did you know that Maka and Soul like each other?" she said this time, trying to get his attention.

This time, it worked.

Hiro immediately turned his head at Arachne and glared.

"No she doesn't. She loves me and not that loser!" Hiro replied angrily. Supposedly, she was throwing off the challenge but did she care?

Not really.

Especially when it's fun to mess with someone..

"So you don't trust me? You don't trust my words by saying that they love each other?" Arachne asked half-amused with a smile.

After that Hiro was literally freaking out!

"Of course I don't! Why would I!? Soul doesn't deserve Maka one bit!" Hiro started but then got cut off by Lord Death.

"So Hiro! You don't trust Arachne's words, nor do you have your sanity! Fall into the water and you'll get four points. If we have to push you then you'll get two points!" Lord Death said.

Hiro sighed and then jumped off.

Meanwhile Arachne was smirking to herself.

She couldn't wait for her and Eruka's big plan on Medusa.

* * *

**Team 3  
**

On team 3, it wasn't going so well.

Especially when Kid was obviously annoyed by Kim.

Meanwhile, Kim was openly flirting with him.

Until he caught him staring at Liz..

"Why are you staring at her!?" Kim yelled angrily. She did NOT like seeing HER man looking at a different girl OTHER than her!

Kid then immediately stopped staring and turned his head to look at Kim.

"What are you talking about? Staring at who?" he asked innocently. Kid really didn't want to lose this challenge so he had to be friendly towards her.

Kim turned her head so she could see Liz.

"What do she have that I don't have?!" Kim asked annoyed.

Kid then turned his head and mumbled.

"A pretty face, a great body, beautiful silky hair and being symmetrical"

Then Kid looked back at Kim and smiled.

"Why are you being like this?" Kid asked confused.

After he said that, Kim tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? Being like what?!" Kim asked.

Kid smiled at her and shrugged. "It's obvious that you don't want Ox here so why don't we team up and form an alliance. We can get people to vote him off, you don't have to act all desperate on me" Kid stated.

Kim smirked after that and huffed. "Glad I can stop" she started and then removed her hands from her hips. Instead she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at Kid.

"I don't like Ox, one bit. He's a creep. Anyways, I want him out but I don't trust anybody here. If we form an alliance then we can kick him out for sure!" Kim said happily with a determined face on.

Kid smiled and then nodded "Promise me you won't vote out Liz and it's a deal" he replied.

Kim nodded this time.

"Deal"

Then Lord Death came.

"You both trust each other one hundred percent! You guys are in the lead! That means you pass this challenge and go on to the next one!" Lord Death said happily.

Kid and Kim raised a brow though.

"What are you talking about father?" Kid asked half-confused "What do you mean by, we pass?"

Lord Death smiled at Kid. "The ones that pass move on to the next challenge. If you don't then you won't be playing the next challenge which increases your chance of leaving this island" he stated.

Kim caught on faster then Kid and spoke up.

"So if you fail to complete a challenge, then you'll more likely to be voted off?" Kim asked.

Lord Death nodded. "Exactly"

* * *

**Team 4**

Liz and Soul weren't doing so great.

Especially with all the bickering.

"Just go out with him already!"

"Just tell her how you feel!"

"Stop arguing with me and trust my words!"

"You stop being a coward and trust MY words!"

Liz and Soul weren't doing so good.

So Liz decided to be the mature one.

"Okay, look" she started.

"We all know that Maka is the one you're supposed to go with" Liz said but then Soul cut her off.

"Why? Is it because you guys don't want me to go out with a curvy babe like Blair?" Soul asked annoyed.

Liz sighed while closing her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, but it's BECAUSE of that reason!" she stated.

"What are you talking about?" Soul said confused. He raised a brow at her while crossing his arms.

"What I'm saying is that you like Maka because she's pretty, friendly, goofy and funny. While you only like Blair because of her face and her body. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Liz said. She opened her eyes and gave Soul a face.

Soul thought for a bit until he smirked.

"It means that I should pick the curvy babe" he said playfully.

Liz glared at him and shook her head.

"You idiot! You go for Maka! She's the one! Trust my words!" Liz yelled.

Soul just shrugged "Go make a move on Kid. Trust my words!" Soul yelled back with a smirk on his face after seeing Liz's face going red.

Liz nodded and then Soul did.

"Let's see if one of us lied" Liz said, waiting for Lord Death.

And of course, he came.

"YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!?" Liz yelled angrily at Soul with fiery filled in her eyes.

Soul shook his head "I trusted you. Sheesh stop being so annoying" Soul mumbled.

Liz was gonna strangle him for that until Lord Death spoke up.

"You BOTH trusted each other! So you're moving on to the next challenge!" Lord Death said happily.

Liz then looked at Soul who was now smirking, he give her one of his signature smirks.

"Told you so"

* * *

**Team 5  
**

Tsubaki and Free also didn't have such an easy time.

Because Free wasn't being all friendly.

"I do not like her!" Free yelled.

Meanwhile Tsubaki just looked at Free plainly.

"But I didn't even say anything-" but she got cut off by Free's yelling.

"AAAH! Why do you talk so much! Why are you so annoying!" he yelled towards her angrily.

Now, Tsubaki wouldn't be mean to him because she knew he was having a hard time. But she also didn't like it when he yelled at her when she did nothing wrong.

"Can you please calm down" she started "You're being too loud' she said with a smile.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" Free yelled again.

Now he did it.

Tsubaki then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then she opened her eyes and gave Free a smile.

"Shut your mouth! We're a team but it seems that you just want to keep yelling at me when I did nothing wrong! Stop yelling at me! Especially when it's your fault that you cheated on your girlfriend!" Tsubaki yelled angrily. She was peeved off by his attitude.

Immediately Free got quiet and looked down.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Tsubaki heard and then smiled "I'm sorry too but seriously, we're a team! If were a team then you have to trust me! I'm pretty sure I can trust you but do you trust me?" Tsubaki asked.

Free looked up this time and saw Tsubaki smiling at him.

He smiled back and nodded.

"Of course I do" he replied.

Tsubaki giggled and nodded.

Then Lord Death came out with a big grin.

"Congratulations! You, Tsubaki, managed to make Free trust you! For that, your moving to the next challenge!" Lord Death said happily.

Tsubaki nodded at Lord Death and then looked at Free.

"I hope we can become a great team! Maybe even friends!" she said happily.

Free turned a bit pink and nodded.

"Glad to hear"

* * *

**Team 6  
**

Black*Star and Ox weren't really a good team.

Especially when they weren't really communacting.

Ox was looking at Kim while Black*Star sighed.

"Might as well get this over with, right Black*Star?" Ox said.

"Huh?" Black*Star said, coming back from his daydreams.

"I said, we might as well start trusting each other if we want to move on" Ox started.

"Nothing will help if we lose, right?" Ox said with a small smile.

Black*Star raised a brow and then crossed his arms.

He eyed Ox and then started laughing like a maniac.

Ox was dead confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He certainly didn't see anything funny.

Black*Star on the other hand though was laughing hsi ass off.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU WHEN A GREAT GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T NEED TO DO THIS? EVERYBODY WON'T VOTE ME OFF SO WHAT'S THE POINT?" Black*Star said while standing up proudly.

Ox started at Black*Star in amazement "How do you have so much pride in yourself?" Ox started. "Show me how to be like you" Ox said amazed.

Like seriously, this guys eyes were sparkling.

Black*Star took this as a compliment and smirked.

"You want to be like the great Black*Star?" he asked.

Ox nodded quickly.

"Well then, I'll teach you how to be like me" Black*Star said.

"Of course you won't be as great as me but you'll come close second" he said with a chuckle.

And of course, Ox being an idiot, nodded.

"I trust you and your excellence!" Ox said with his eyes gleaming towards Black*Star.

Lord Death was watching that and he felt awkward by just seeing this!

So he just gave them a thumbs-up and moved on to the last team.

* * *

**Team 7**

"So Maka" Blair started while staring at Maka with lazy eyes. "If we want to move on then we'll have to trust each other, think you can deal with a slutty girl like me?" Blair asked.

Maka started at Blair for a bit and then shrugged "Only if you can trust a bookworm" she replied.

Blair smirked at that and looked down. "Well then, do you trust me if I said that I won't give up Soul so easily" she said.

Maka rolled her eyes as she was crossing her arms.

"I don't have time for romance, I only did this because I need the money" Maka stated. Blair smirked and then crossed her arms.

"I came here to have fun. I mean, after all, there are some cute guys around here" Blair said. Maka just shrugged though.

"Guys are assholes though, all they do is flirt, play and cheat. I think it's stupid when they say I love you if it's not true. If your going to play around with Soul then be my guest. I'm not pathetic. I experienced and seen that time of stuff, I don't want anymore, especially if this is a reality TV show" Maka replied and then looked down.

Blair laughed a bit then. "Such a loser. You're just giving me to him? Hmph! And to think that you were going to be a competition" Blair mocked.

But all Maka do was shrug, she didn't feel like arguing with somebody who had no self-pride in themselves. No dignity, she's like a stripper who does this for fun.

Maka sighed and then looked at Soul. Next she looked at Blair. Maka obviously knew she was gonna regret this but decided to do this anyways.

"I trust you" Maka said softly while looking at Blair in the eyes.

This time caught Blair's attention.

"What?" Blair asked confused-like.

Maka closed her eyes for a bit then and opened them with a determined face.

"I said that I trust you. I know you'll be hard to beat but, I won't give Soul up either"

Blair smirked then and chuckled. "Good to know then. Anyways, may the best girl win"

Lord Death then came over and smiled at Maka.

"Great job Maka! You actually trust her! All's fair in love in war! Anyways, everybody!" Lord Death started and then went to the dock.

Every camper turned their heads and looked at Lord Death.

"The teams that will be moving on are Team 3! Team 4! Team 5! And Team 7! I'm sorry but Team 1, Team 2 and Team 6, you will not be competing for the next part! You will now watch the other campers and root for the team you want to win! Not my fault that some of you guys didn't trust each other! Anyways next time we will do the second part of the challenge! See you next time on Total Death Island!


	13. New Challenge

**A/N: Credit for this challenge: CheshireKitKat. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**"Welcome back to Total Death Island!" Lord Death said cheerfully. "Now, after the campers did their trusting challenge, we decided to let them rest. But, what they _don't _know is that we're going to do the next challenge tonight!" Lord Death then paused and got a megaphone.  
**

**"CAMPERS, CAMPERS! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO DO THE NEXT CHALLLENGGGE!" Lord Death yelled. Even though he had a megaphone, he still yelled, as if he needed that damn megaphone.**

**Everybody groaned but obligated. But Lord Death wasn't finished.  
**

**"Oh and campers! EVERYBODY is going! Loser or not, your coming! Also, we have a special surprise! A new item for the island! Lastly, do not change out of your pajamas! I repeat! DO NOT CHANGE OUT OF YOUR PAJAMAS! Thank you.."**

**Cabin 1**

Tsubaki was on her bed, laying down when she heard the news. She thought there would be no challenge for today since, well, they already did one! So, tired and a bit frustrated, she went down the ladder and then stretched. Then she put her long, black hair, into a ponytail. Next she took off her slippers and got some boots.

Lastly, she got her purple sweater. She was ready that she was already facing the door. But she had to tell Black*Star. She sighed a bit and then turned around. Then she went up to Black*Star who was snoring loudly and had some drool coming out of his mouth.

"Black*Star" she whispered as she poked his cheek.

"Wake up" Tsubaki then waved her hand in front of Black*Stars face.

"Black*Star!" she yelled a little bit annoyed.

This time, Black*Star heard her.

He was startled though, but since she yelled it in his EAR, he sat up quickly and hit Tsubaki's bed.

You see, Lord Death thought it would be nice if Cabin 1 had bunk-beds. Also because they're bathroom stunk...

* * *

**Cabin 2  
**

Death the Kid was annoyed as well. He really didn't like the idea of doing a challenge at night. Even Liz didn't! But, he told Liz he had a REAL reason why.

"So tell me why you don't want to do the challenge again?" Liz said confused as she sat on her bed.

Meanwhile Kid was on her bed as well. He was sitting cross-legged.

"Do you seriously not know!?" Kid exclaimed. He was literally having a min-heart attack at this moment.

Liz shook her head "Not exactly" she explained a bit worried.

Kid's eyes went wide once she said that.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT'S IN THE SKY AT NIGHT?!" he shouted.

Liz raised a brow but answered.

"The moon and the stars?" she said unsure.

Kid smiled a bit and then nodded.

"EXACTLY! THE MOON AND THE STARS! THEY'RE AWFUL! THEY MAKE ME SICK BY JUST LOOKING AT THEM!" Kid yelled.

Liz tilted her head a bit, "How come?" she asked.

Kid frowned instantly and fell on the floor.

His head was turned and his body was flat down on the floor.

"They're not symmetrical!" he mumbled.

Thankfully, Liz heard. So she got up and crouched down to where Kid was.

"That's what made you upset?!" she yelled.

But Kid's eyes closed before he could respond.

Liz got up and huffed. She smirked a bit out of, "are you kidding me?!"

Then she crossed her arms and looked down at Kid.

"Weirdo"

* * *

**Cabin 3  
**

Kim wasn't there. Ox was confused.

Kim was there when the challenge was over. He knew she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

He knew because he took pictures.

"So where could she be?" he asked as he scratched his head.

Suddenly, he felt pain go on the back of his head. Instantly he fell.

Then, Kim came.

Kim opened the door slowly and then closed it.

She didn't see what happened. She didn't see because the attacker vanished.

But she did see Ox with a pool full of blood.

"What...?"

* * *

**Cabin 4  
**

Hiro was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore! First he saw Maka and Soul together goofing off. Then, for the challenge, Arachne told him that Maka and Soul liked-wait no, not liked, LOVEDD. Hiro shook his head quickly and then started to smirk.

"So if it's a challenge with Pajamas on, then I get to see Maka's cute outfit!" he said excitedly. But then he instantly frowned.

"Soul probably saw it all the time. After all, they're cabin buddies" Hiro frowned and then sighed.

"I guess I'll give her a surprise.."

Meanwhile, Blair was in the bathroom, painting her nails.

"Is he still talking to himself?" she muttered to herself as she concentrated on her nails.

"What surprises me though is that he likes flat-chested and not me"

* * *

**Cabin 5**

Medusa was walking towards the deck. She was taking her time because obviously she didn't care. After all, she didn't make it because of that weird bitch, Eruka.

"It's pathetic to see her fighting over a guy that I don't even like. It was just strategy. Nothing personally" she muttered to herself as she put her hands into her jackets pockets.

"I hate that she keeps fighting over him if it's obvious he likes me. But, I really have to watch out for Arachne. After all she is my sister, she knows everything I've done" Medusa stopped then and her eyes went wide once she remembered, their parents.

"She wouldn't tell them. But she is Arachne..Would she really go that far?"

Meanwhile Free was staring out the window, watching Eruka.

He really thought she was pretty, gorgeous probably. He also _d__id _meet her first but...Medusa.

Damn, she is _fine.._

But who's really worth it?

**Cabin 6**

Arachne and Eruka were cracking jokes about Medusa. They couldn't help it, after a long day, and now a challenge?

"So tell me again what that bitch did?" Eruka said as she smiled.

Arachne smirked and then fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Davis, I can't do gym today because then I'll die from it" Arachne acted as she put her hand on her head.

"What did he say?" Eruka said curiously.

"Medusa! What the hell would you die from?!" Arachne acted and then had a strict face on.

Eruka laughed then and smiled.

"So what did she say?" Eruka said excitedly.

"But Mr. Davis! I'll die from this! I'll die by doing exercise! If I sweat then it'll be worse! Worse because then my whole body will fall! Then the cops will come and arrest you! Since I already gave you my warning and if you didn't listen then it'll be YOUR responsibility!" Arachne then pointed at Eruka with a mad face.

Eruka and Arachne started cracking up.

"How about her parents?" asked Eruka.

Arachne straightened herself and then started.

"Daddy! Can I have a pet snake?!" Arachne then changed into her father.

"Now why would you want an ugly snake?"

"What the hell did you just say?! An ugly snake!? Have you seen yourself!? I'm glad I got mama's looks or then I'd be f*ckin ugly! You're so worthless! I hate you! Oh and by the way, IM GONNA GET ONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GONNA ROB ONE, THEN I'LL RUN AWAY, THEN I'LL SAY THAT I'M ONLY A NINE-YEAR OLD!"

"But sweetie your only four.." Arachne stopped and then tilted her head.

"Medusa was that bad. She learned curse words when she was three!" Arachne stated.

Eruka's eyes went wide "But what she did in Elementary school...she's bad.."

* * *

**Cabin 8  
**

Maka was on her bed staring at Soul who was on his bed, staring back as well.

"Say it" he spoke as he broke the silence.

Maka though, shook her head and then crossed her arms.

"I don't need it" she replied. "Besides, it smells like you"

Soul smirked then and shrugged. "That's a good thing then. You already like my scent" he stated.

Maka's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"No I don't! Besides, it's just a shirt. It's not like the end of the world!" she said as she uncrossed her arms.

Soul rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms.

"Stop lying. You're not going out dressed in a pink skirt with a matching tube top" Soul said as he looked at Maka from head to toe.

Soul got used to Maka dressing all hot. In the beginning, he had to admit, it was not easy! He had temptations. But who wouldn't!? After all he was a man...well that's what he thought.

"Then don't make me beg!" Maka shouted as she glared. "I'll change into white shorts, give me your orange shirt and then we'll go" she said.

Soul huffed and then took off his shirt.

Once he took it off he looked at Maka.

Her eyes were wide and her face was turning red.

"I-I meant y-your other s-shirt" she stuttered.

Soul smirked and then threw his shirt at her. She nearly missed.

"Oh well. I already took it off, might as well wear it" Soul stated and then yawned.

Maka was about to speak up until Lord Death was heard.

"CAMPERS! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!? MOVE YOU ASSES!" Lord Death yelled.

Maka covered her ears as she held Soul's shirt.

Soul grinned and then made gestures towards the bathroom.

"Listen to him. He said move your ass" Soul said.

Maka rolled her eyes and then went towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Soul smirked.

"This better be good" he muttered.

* * *

**The Deck  
**

Everybody was now on the deck near the ocean. They were all freezing cold.

Meanwhile Lord Death was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" asked Blair.

"Why would he leave us freeze to death? He obviously is just making us wait for him" Medusa said annoyed.

Blair glared as she looked at Medusa.

She was about to speak up until Lord Death showed up.

"Hiya! Good to see you guys!" Death said cheerfully.

Meanwhile the campers all glared at him.

"Well anyways, we wanted to show all the campers what we bought! It's a new item that I think you'll like!" Lord Death said happily.

Everybody's eyes went wide.

"Real food?"

"Real beds?

"Better bathrooms?"

"Bigger space?"

Lord Death now had a worried face on. He didn't have that exactly.

"Um...well..it's this" Lord Death them pointed towards the a new bathroom? It was a porta-potty.

"Why do we have that when we already have bathrooms!?" Eruka spoke up.

Lord Death had a tear of sweat coming from the back of his head.

"Well, actually it's a confessional" he started. The campers were now confused.

"You see, we bought this new item so you guys could now eliminate people. Also, if you want to say something. I thought it would be better then keeping it to yourselves"

Everybody nodded.

* * *

_Confessional_

"What the hell-?!" Soul started angrily

"Is he kidding me-?" Maka said with her arms up.

"This is pointless-" Blair said as she sighed.

"Now why would he waste money on this" Medusa said as she flicked a fly.

"Well now I can share some secrets" Tsubaki said cheerfully as she smiled.

"I _AM_ THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW TO ME-" Black*Star got cut off though by yells of "Shut up!"

"Being on this camp is horrible but now this? How more pathetic can they get?" Arachne said as she started to fan herself.

"This is dumb" Free muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Awkward" Eruka said and then started examining the new item.

"What happened to Ox?" Kim asked worriedly with her arms crossed. She had her eyebrows raised as well.

"Now I can talk about Maka all day..." Hiro said excitedly as he looked up, happily.

"Father should make this more...symmetrical.." Kim said as he put his hand under his chin.

"I miss you Patty!" Liz yelled sadly and then gave a small smile.

"Well I think that went well" Lord Death said as he gave a smile towards the camera.

* * *

"Anyways! Today's challenge is gonna be a little different!" Lord Death said as he clasped his hands together.

Soul leaned towards Maka's ear, "You don't say" he whispered.

Maka giggled a bit, Blair was noticed and growled under her breath.

_Confessional_

"Maka should back off! Soul is mine!" Blair said angrily as she pouted. She had her arms crossed and was sitting.

"Today we will be introducing you to a new person! Welcome, Stein!" Lord Death then moved away from his spot and showed Stein.

Stein was sitting on a chair, smirking at the campers.

"Thank you Lord Death" he started and then his glasses sparkled. "We'll be playing a little game" Stein smirked insanely at them then, the teenagers were a bit freaked out. "We are gonna give you guys one minute. Except this time, we're gonna to split the teams up. Team 3, Team 4, Team 5 and Team 7, come up"

Instantly the teams walked up to him, some were shaking.

"Okay, so now, the new teams are...Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Blair Pumpkin and Death The Kid"

Blair, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Kid went to each other. They knew that this would be a bit awkward.

"Now, Kim Diehl, Medusa and Arachne Gorgon, Free Immortal and Liz Thompson"

Kim, Medusa, Arachne, Free and Liz went to each other. There would be alot of trust issues.

"Everybody has one minute now. You must trust each other and try to stay alive" Stein paused and then had a killer face on.

"Or I'll dissect you!"


	14. Who Will Survive?

**"Well it's about time you came back! Anyway, let's start the challenge shall we?" Lord Death said cheerfully as he blow a whistle.**

The teams went wide-eyed and were now talking.

**Team 1**

"We should avoid him at all times. I think I've heard about him before.." Kid said as he started to mutter. Blair rolled her eyes and then spoke.

"Whatever! I say, we sacrifice Maka!" she said happily.

Maka went wide-eyed as she had her arms crossed. She shook her head quickly.

"How about, _you!" _she snapped a bit offended.

Blair gasped and was about to start something until, Lord Death came.

"Did I forget to tell you guys?" he said.

The team got confused after he said that.

"What?" they said.

Lord Death sheepishly grinned.

"Well, you can't sacrifice a team member unless you want to lose" he stated.

Soul spoke up.

"What are you talking about? The rules some pretty simple. Don't get killed by Stein" Soul said.

Lord Death shook his head.

"Not exactly. You must not get killed by Stein, AND, have the most members on your team, still activated. Technically it means, the smaller your team gets, the better chance you'll lose!"

Soul huffed after he said that and turned his back as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Then let's go team. We don't have all day"

_Confessional_

"Being the team's leader is pretty cool. Especially if you want to impress somebody" Soul said as he smirked.

**Meanwhile, Lord Death and Stein..**

"How come Medusa and Arachne are playing?" Stein said breaking the silence between the two.

Lord Death looked at Stein and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Death asked.

Stein raised a brow "Have you been not paying attention?"

Lord Death shook his head.

"As long as the show gets ratings, it doesn't matter to me" he replied

Stein sighed as he put a hand on his head, while leaning on his chair.

"Medusa was on team 1, Arachne was on team 2, the teams that were moving on were teams, 3, 4, 5 and 7" Stein stated as he looked at his watch.

_30 seconds left.._

Lord Death shrugged as he clasped his hands together.

"Well then. That's great for ratings!"

* * *

**Team 2  
**

"I'm saying we should go right" Arachne said as she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Medusa.

Meanwhile Medusa had her back turned and was facing the left.

"Do I look like I care? Obviously we can't make the team decide so let them make the choices" Medusa said as she had her arms crossed.

Arachne rolled her eyes and put her hands down.

"For once your actually right Medusa. Let the team decide" she said plainly as she smirked.

Medusa nodded and then started walking towards the left. Meanwhile, Arachne started walking right.

Kim, Free and Liz were now dead confused. Who would they follow?

**With Arachne**

Kim and Liz were following Arachne. They decided it was best to not bother the two love-birds. Besides, Arachne was probably right..

But so could've been Medusa..

"Glad I don't have the team hating me" Arachne said with a chuckle.

"Now, I won't try to vote you off" Arachne stopped and then turned around.

"Agreed?"

**With Medusa**

Free was the only one following Medusa. He knew that she would vote and kill him if he didn't.

Medusa only smirked to herself.

"So, what did you pick left again?" Free asked a bit confused.

Medusa chuckled a bit "Actually, that's the thing" she started as she stopped. She turned around to face Free.

"Personally, I don't know if I'm right or not. I don't know if we're going the right way" she said and then frowned, "But I had a bad feeling about the right side. I decided to pick the left. Seemed more...safe" she said and then looked at her nails.

"Besides, I'm glad they didn't follow me. Otherwise, I'd have to walk with some pathetic people" Medusa said and then looked at Free.

"I'm happy that at least I have somebody who will protect me"

**Team 1**

Everything wasn't going as planned. Especially when Lord Death spoke.

"Campers! It's time to play! Stein will now be looking for you guys! Good luck!" Lord Death said happily.

Maka huffed as she rolled her eyes. You see, Maka,Soul and Kid were on the highest tree that they could find.

Meanwhile, Blair went with Tsubaki, Blair didn't really care anyways. She wanted to stay as far away from Maka so they wouldn't argue, if they didn't then they probably wouldn't get caught by Stein.

Soul sighed a bit "Cross your fingers" he whispered. Maka nodded as she smiled a bit.

Kid gave out a small chuckle as he watched the two love-birds.

Maka and Soul then looked at Kid suspiciously.

"What?" Maka whispered.

Kid shook his head as he smiled towards her.

"You must really like him if your being cute" Kid said as he smiled.

Maka instantly turned red.

Meanwhile, Soul was...I guess you could say...jealous.

"Yeah, she really does. I suggest you shut your mouth before you lose it" Soul threatened viciously. Kid was going to respond but then they heard footsteps.

They went wide-eyed and quiet. If they even made one noise, it would be the end.

"Come out kids. I'm not scary. I just want to dissect you. Is it too much to ask?" Stein said as he walked around the tree.

Maka was literally shaking a bit.

But eventually stopped when she saw and heard that Stein was gone.

She was so over-joyed that she hugged Soul's waist.

Soul was a bit surprised because he almost fell!

Thankfully he caught himself. Then he hugged Maka back.

Kid rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"Get a room"

Soul overhead and was about to speak until the team got startled by a scalpel thrown against the edge of the tree.

Blair screamed as she started to fall. She landed with a _thump._

_Confessional_

Blair had her arms wrapped around herself, she looked down sadly and was terribly red.

"So embarrassing"

**Meanwhile, Free and Medusa**

Medusa and Free were walking, they had no idea where but they just kept going. No questions intended.

Free though, was complaining a bit.

"Do you even know where were going?" he asked.

Medusa sighed as she had her arms crossed.

"I have no idea. There's no need to worry though, I'm sure Stein has either team one or the rest our team. If I'm not worrying, I don't think you should" she stated.

Free stopped walking then.

He knew he'd have to tell her eventually, he needed to tell her about his true feelings about Eruka.

But, of course, he wimped out.

**The Half Of Team 2**

Liz was shaking. Liz didn't really exactly like, the dark. Especially after Arachne offered to tell, Kim and her a ghost tale.

"No thanks I'm good" Liz said as she frowned worriedly. Meanwhile Kim was smirking as she nodded.

"I'd love to hear one" she stated.

Arachne smirked and then took out her fan.

"Well ladies. If you really want to hear a truly frightening story, then hold in your screams and be prepared"

Kim looked at Arachne with sparkling eyes, she was really intrigued.

Meanwhile, Liz was holding herself with her arms and shaking a bit.

"M-Maybe, you shouldn't s-share" Liz stuttered with horrid eyes.

Arachne fanned herself and then spoke.

"Too bad. I'm the leader right now" she started "Besides, who wouldn't like a good scare?"

**Team 1**

"I hate you Soul!" Maka yelled as she was running with Soul, Kid and Tsubaki.

Sadly, Blair was left behind.

Soul smirked but still had worried eyes.

"Don't blame me bookworm, you were talking!" he defended.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Idio-"

"Stop arguing love-birds!" Kid yelled as he cut off Maka.

Maka and Soul turned redder as they ran.

Meanwhile Tsubaki giggled. Kid could tell Tsubaki knew something so she let her continue his speech.

"W-what do you mean" Maka stuttered.

Tsubaki smiled at that, her friend was surely liking Soul.

"You don't see?" Tsubaki said as she smiled widely.

"You guys are arguing over stupid things. Hugging each other. Teasing each other. Laughing and having a good time" Tsubaki paused and then started to giggle.

"That's pretty much liking somebody as well as falling in love" she stated.

Kid nodded in agreement.

After that Soul was literally turning as red as ever!

"We are not love-birds!" he yelled.

Maka nodded this time.

"Yeah! Soul and I don't have any feelings for each other whatsoever!" Maka stated.

But Kid and Tsubaki laughed.

Well, all until Tsubaki fell.

The group stopped as they gasped. They looked behind her and saw Stein, with a scalpel in his hand, grinning.

"Tsubaki, get up" Kid ordered.

Tsubaki tried but she fell back down.

She winced in pain.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle" she mumbled.

Stein smirked as he walked closer to the group.

Meanwhile, the group was panicking!

But Tsubaki still kept her smile.

"Go on guys. It's okay if you leave me" she said as she gave them a nod.

The group looked at each other but then shook their heads.

"We're not leaving you Tsubaki. Your are friend, if you get dissected, we will too. We're your team, we'll follow and trust you no matter what" Maka said.

Stein approached the teens then.

The team was shaking a bit.

Stein crouched down to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki let a tear go down.

"Leave her alone" Soul started as he crossed his arms, "Cool guys like me don't let uncool guys touch cool girls" Soul said as he glared.

Stein let out a chuckle and then pet Tsubaki's head.

The team was now dead-confused.

"Huh? W-What are you doing!?" they asked.

Stein got up then and smiled. Not an evil smile, not a mischievous smile, nor a crazy one. No. This one was actually sincere.

"You guys really care for Tsubaki, don't you" Stein asked.

The team nodded slowly.

Stein nodded this time and then sighed.

"Well that's good then. It's good because now you passed this challenge. Sadly though, Blair and Tsubaki are not moving on. Blair was left behind though it was her fault. On the other hand, Tsubaki is going to the medical aid on this camp. She'll be treated well so she can't continue" Stein stated and then smirked.

"The rest of you, are moving on"

* * *

**Team 2, Arachne's Group. **

"One night, there was a teenage girl, and a teenage boy" Arachne started as she closed her eyes slowly.

"They were a couple you see. Everybody loved them together because they were...perrrfeectt" Arachne paused and then opened her eyes.

"Too bad they didn't last" Arachne smiled evilly then and giggled a bit.

Liz was shaking a bit as she had her eyes wide.

Meanwhile, Kim had her eyes wide as well but had her mouth open in amazement.

"The couple went to this place, exactly. They were arguing. Now, the couple was not a perfect couple like you guys think. The girl always controlled everything. She wanted everything her way. So, everytime they were alone, she always started a fight" Arachne then leaned in the girls faces and whispered.

"But this time, it got physical"

"ARACHNE! STOP!" Liz yelled as she rubbed her hands on her arms. Liz felt goosebumps come on.

Arachne smirked and put her fan down.

"The girl and the boy were walking, right here. Of course the girl started arguing as usual but what she didn't know is that the guy had brought a few friends-"

"Didn't the guy take off her head with a bat?" somebody spoke up, startling the girls.

Even Arachne jumped a bit.

They looked at the person who spoked up.

It was Stein.

The girls eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, Stein smirked.

"A-Arachne" Kim stuttered "I-I don't think t-this is g-going to end w-well"

Arachne nodded slowly and then smirked a bit.

"Take them" she said as she pushed, Liz and Kim to Stein.

Then, she started to run off.

"Hey! Don't leave us out here with him!" Liz yelled.

But before they could run after Arachne, Stein took them.

_Confessional_

Arachne was sitting down on the toilet as she looked at her nails.

"I wouldn't have left them but...I didn't want to lose"

**Medusa And Free**

"Did you hear that?" Free asked breaking the silence.

Medusa smirked as she chuckled a bit.

"Of course I did. I'm glad that I wasn't stupid enough. Arachne of course probably made it out alive. After all, she is my sister. We'll do anything to survive" Medusa stated and then froze.

Free raised a brow as he walked up to Medusa. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he said.

Though Medusa kept looking ahead.

Then she spoke.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Free's eyes went wide once he heard that. Should he lie or tell the truth?

"I-I" he stuttered but got cut off.

Just then, Stein appeared with a scalpel in his hand.

"Now who will I dissect?" he said as he smirked.

Medusa frowned but then instantly smirked.

She moved quickly as she pushed Free towards Stein. Then she ran off into the night. But before she did, she put her hood up.

Stein smirked as he took Free.

The game was over.

* * *

"Hello Campers! The game is now over so the rest of the survivors please come to the deck" Lord Death yelled.

The rest of the team went quickly to the deck.

Once they were there, Lord Death examined them.

"Our campers that survived are, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Death The Kid, Arachne and Medusa Gorgon" Lord Death announced and then frowned.

"You guys will be moving on but, the next time, we will have an elimination! Also, it will not be another trust challenge! Viewers deserve some entertainment! Also, for the next part of the challenge, you will not work in teams but by yourself. Oh, and before I finish my speech, Blair, Free, Kim, Liz and Tsubaki! You guys are out! Stein, please release the losers!"

Stein smirked as he showed the losers. Some were angry and some were upset. But Tsubaki was the one who always smiled. Even though it was more like a sad smile.

"Anyways! We will have Stein here for a couple of days! Don't care if you like him or not! People love him. Until next time, on Total Death Island!"


	15. Admire

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! Thank you for this challenge, credit goes to: **Rain B. Dashea

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Welcome back! Anyways, last time on TDI the campers that have made it are, Maka, Soul, Blair, Kid, Medusa, Arachne. Let's see what the losers think!

_Confession_

_"I think it's stupid how Tsubaki got kicked out of the game! She's the only one who was worthy!" Black*Star complained.  
_

_Tsubaki giggled at the camera as she waved. "I think Maka, Soul, Blair or Kid deserve to stay. Medusa and Arachne didn't exactly pass the last challenge fair."  
_

_"Those two bitches deserve to rot in hell." Liz said with her arms crossed, glaring at the camera._

_"Personally, I wanted to get out of the game. I knew Arachne would do that, I let her. It's simple strategy. Get ahead but at the same time, don't." Kim said while checking her nails._

_"I hope Medusa stays. If she does then I can spend some time with Eruka." Free said happily._

_"Medusa can go jump off a cliff for all I care. I want her out of the game! I heard, the one that wins these challenges, will get an invincibility! They won't get eliminated!" Eruka stated worriedly._

_"Maka to win, Soul to lose. It's that simple." Hiro said with a smirk._

* * *

Lord Death cleared his voice. Then he spoke into the loud megaphone. "Winners! Get up! Change and meet me at the campfire! We need to discuss this challenge! Losers! Come as well! Somebody is missing on this island!"

Of course, the campers groaned but had to do so. They changed and went out where the campfire was. They sat down glum on the chairs.

"What is it now? We have two more challenges, can't you just call off the last one?" Arachne asked, annoyed. Lord Death clasped his hands together.

"Shut the whining and listen. So, today for the winners, you will have to build a shrine of a person you admire except, you may not use wood. Also, it must be from the forest." Lord Death started. "As for the losers. You may or may have not noticed that one camper is missing! That campers named is Ox Ford. Apparently, he's been gone since yesterday. The losers will look for him and if you find him, you may bring one person on this island! They will compete and stay as a contestant! And...start!"

With that being said, the winners ran to the forest while the losers followed along as well. Except for one. Kim stayed behind. She was gonna have fun with this...

**Maka's POV**

What should I use? Where am I going? Wait! Who do I even admire?!

I sighed as I put my hand over my forehead. This was gonna be a long day..

I started walking while I kept turning my head to look for some type of item that was in the woods.

"Maybe I'll do a shrine for Soul.." I muttered under my breath. Then, my eyes went wide as they sparkled. "I can do this!"

**Soul's POV**

I had my hands in my pockets, I was slouching while walking. I found this challenge pointless if I didn't admire anybody...well maybe for Maka though.

"Well I don't want to get kicked out. After all, I have no choice."

**Kid's POV**

I was walking along the forest thinking about Liz. I was gonna make his shrine about her. You see, I was sure it was gonna turned out perfect and symmetrical.

But before I could start, somebody dragged me out by my arm. I couldn't scream because the person covered my mouth with their hand. All my screaming were muffled sounds.

Once the person let go, I turned around, panting. The person was Kim.

My eyes were wide-eyed and I was furious. Why would she do this when I'm busy?

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily, Kim giggled.

"Just wanted to tell you to not build a shrine. If you do, I'll bring Patty back." she said. My eyes started to sparkle and I started smiling.

"Really? You can find where Ox is?" I said happily. Kim smiled back as she nodded.

"Don't do the shrine and I'll do that. After all, this is an alliance. Deal?" Kim stuck out her pinkie finger. I grinned as I took it.

_Confessional_

_"He really is a dumbass, isn't he? Whatever. It's not like I promised him anything. I'm only using him so I can get ahead. Oh, and that promise?" Kim showed her fingers that were behind her back, they've been crossed.  
_

_"I don't keep promises if money's involved. That idiot has to wake up from daydreaming and start realizing this is reality."_

**Medusa's POV  
**

_This is the most easiest challenge. Of course I admire myself. Who else?  
_

**Arachne's POV**

"Admiring someone is pointless. Besides, I don't admire anybody on this island, but Eruka is an exception. I only feel bad for her because of Medusa though, still...I might as well."

**Woods, Rest of the campers**

"How did he even get missing?" asked an annoyed Liz who was with Kim.

"I don't know. Personally, who would want to steal him?" she said with a smirk. Liz grinned as she nodded.

"Exactly."

"HEY!" Black*Star hollered behind them. They turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Liz asked with her arms crossed while she raised a brow. Black*Star frowned, while walking up to the two girls.

"Do you know where Ox went?" Kim and Liz rolled their eyes. That was a stupid question.

"Black*Star." Kim started, "Why would be looking for Ox if we knew where he was?"

Black*Star thought for a bit until he shrugged. "That's a dumb question! Obviously because we're playing hide-and-seek! The guy is just good though! But the great Black*Star will find him!" he said while striking a pose, he stuck one of his fist in the air as the other one he had his hand on his hips.

Liz face-palmed herself. "Let's just go."

Kim nodded in agreement. Liz and Kim started walking away, leaving a posed Black*Star behind.

* * *

Blair was walking by herself, rubbing her arms. Her outfit for the day had been a bit too revealing.

She huffed while frowning. "Seriously, why did I even wear this if he's busy?" she muttered. "He's probably going to make a shrine to me. After all, just look at me!" Blair instantly smiled.

She kept walking but then bumped into somebody, ruining her thoughts. She fell backwards the ground. Rubbing her back in pain, she glared at the person.

"Watch where your going, Free!"

Free sheepishly grinned. He stuck out his hand to her. With her eyes furrowed, she slapped his hand out of her reach and got up.

"I don't need your help. Just stay out of my way."

Free nodded. Blair dusted her black and purple mini skirt. She walked away but hit Free's shoulder when walking by.

He sighed. He didn't even have the guts to say something. How could he tell Medusa? Seriously, he thinks she's the wicked witch of the west.

* * *

Hiro was walking with a group.

Eruka and Black*Star.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL FIND HIM! YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY!" Then Black*Star gave with one of his laughs. Eruka rolled her eyes.

"We can't find him if you keep talking." she stated. "Wait! You know what we should do!" Eruka grinned, she rubbed her palms together. "Let's form an alliance! Arachne and I are already in one so we could all form with each other! Then, when we get to the six, we'll cut the alliance off!"

Hiro on the other hand shook his head. "No thanks. I don't form alliances unless it's Maka!" he preached.

"How, if she barely notices you?" Eruka said, breaking Hiro's spirits.

He was now on the floor with his knees up and his arms crossed on his knees.

"Never-mind.

Eruka looked at Black*Star. "What about you Black*Star? Do you want to form an alliance?"

Black*Star smirked though he shook his head. "No way! I plan on being a god and winning the one million bucks! I don't need anybody for that!"

Eruka sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

**"Nice to see you again!" Lord Death said happily. "The campers will finish up when we get back from our break, on Total, Death, Island!"  
**


End file.
